Hand of Zom
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Sci-Fi Zombie Horror
1. Chapter 1

_**Hand of Zom**_

_**Chapter One: Simple Life**_

Some say to live the simple life you must find the simplest of things. Simple job, simple family, and a simply structure of rules to live by, but the simplest life there is always simplest of conflicts. Most of my conflicts came from work, being the bitch of the company attains to have its toll on your well being, but because of your simple mind set you attain to hold it in and bare the shame of being stepped on by the densest people in the world.

Job a simply paper pushing job of a government protection agency that construct and make protection gear for military and law enforcement. I work under a man that use to be my best friend and now is my boss. Everyone calls him Rick the Dick me his is known as Dick, I would have had his job, but end up under him, because he taken one of my ideas and cashed on it. Did that bother me? No at the end my life is simple I do his paper work and he goes in and show off.

I did get one thing out of me and Ricks friendship I stolen his girl and married her. I guess that where me and Rick came to understanding. I guess he feels he screwed me so me taken his first love was calling it even. Sarah was the love of my life yes you would consider her seconds, but that to her was a mistake that she'll never go back to. Sarah work at a newspaper writing local stories for them. Sarah is the best writer for the paper and was offer many opportunities to move up, but Sarah like me wanted a simple life and decline them even if I encourage her to push to better herself.

Children one his name is Alex, greatest kid that you ever meet. Good at sport, straight A's, and never gets in trouble at school. I and Alex always did projects together and always made our own little worlds to keep ourselves from facing the harsh reality of the real one. He helped design a suite that would protect me from zombies. I knew he must have been watching movies and reading comic books, but in my simple world it was simply fun to work around a child's imagination.

It's amazing how a child's mind works and how they can come up with stuff, that us adults wouldn't even think about and designing this suite was a master piece that I wouldn't share with the world. It was me and my boy's work and that to me was simply more important then it being shared with the world. Although I never thought in my simple world that the suite would never be used.

Simple what and why would a person make his life simple and make yourself happy to the point, that you ignore the true reality of the real world? Ever day you're taking a chance that your simple world will crash around you shattering your happy place forcing you out into the disaster that awaits out side your simple life. Cruel reality that your simple world doesn't exist and what you work so hard on is your only life line left to hold onto.

That thought was what was left when the disaster of July, 23 2011, everyone's simple life came to the end. It started with a simple day, turning into panic, then just silence. I was coming from work when I first heard the news as it cuts into a really good song that I realized fit the news report (The world going to end by R.E.M.)

"Attention Washington residents this is a local news announcement from the president of the United States" says the news women.

"Dear citizen of the United States of America, hate to inform you of a missile attack on the Kansas area. The missile attack is chemical and the after math is still under investigation, but most or all of Kansas is under disaster alert and the Nation Guard is helping rescue efforts. I swear I as your president will hold those responsible will be punished for their acts, God Bless America." Says the president as I shut off the radio before the news person came back on.

After I fight though the traffic to get home I was greed by hysteric wife, giving me details of what she heard from friends and news. I was total phase of the fact that a good song was cut off in the middle. I was thinking to myself, why couldn't they wait until the song was over then cut in was such important news report and then all I felt pain as I get slapped as I can see that the disaster hit home. As I was about to say something my cell phone rang. It was Rick as put up a finger to claim my wife as I answer the phone.

"Hey did you hear, I know this is a bad time, but I ignored you way to long, I need you… wait I coming over the company just got drafted I need a fresh head to sit down with, see you in a bit." Says Rick series and straight to the point before I could say no.

I looked at my wife as I grabbed her and held her in my arms as I said softly I apologize Rick my boss and your first love is coming over, hide the kid and lock the doors. My wife laughs and smiles a little calling me a smart ass has she goes inside. Before I step a foot inside Rick speeds in parking half ass into my yard. I step my foot out and shut the door.

"I know its fast, and I know it not the right time buddy, but it's serious can I come and sit and get something to drink just me and you?" Says Rick as I see the seriousness on his face as sweat drips down his cheek.

I look at his face as it's the second time in my life I have seen Rick scared. The first time was me stealing and marrying Sarah. This time it is straight up terror look that sort of scared me as I take him into my office as the first thing Rick does is look at the suite me and my boy made. I look at him and ask him what's up as Sarah brings him some water gives me a kiss and steps out.

"It's bad as soon as the missile hit and announcement was made, a General of the Defense Department drafted the company to development Protective Chemical Suite for their troops. Sure we were up and enjoyed that we were pick, but it's the video footage that general sent along with the request that scared me." Rick stops to take a drink as his hand and cup was shaking.

I stand up and looked at the suite me and my boy made and look back at Rick. I ask Rick if he had the footage with him as he shakes his head, and finished the cup of waters and stands up next to me as I can see him starting to come out of his shock.

"They wouldn't let me take the footage they almost didn't let me out of the office. I told them everything; they bushed me out the door to get you. I put my job on the line for you and that why I am here buddy, I need you and the company needs you." Says Rick as a tear falls down his cheek as I giggle little bit as I flubbed myself into my chair.

I look at Rick and told him to sit down as I fix him a drink out of some Old Scotch I had hidden under a table. I don't normally drink and I only drink when I am sad or something great happens. Today to me was great, first time in my life my best friend comes back to me on hands and knees will in my since of odd thinking. I look at Rick as he wonders his mind into the drink as I clap my hands and jumped up. I grabbed Rick and told him lets go I need to see this footage and then make up my mind there.

Rick stops and looks at me and then I picture on my desk of me and my family. "I don't think you want to see this footage, I think in second thought it's a good idea you stay here with your family and lock the doors." Says ricks as he sees a goofy smile I always give him when I made up my mind.

Rick get on his phone and makes a meeting with all the important people the company. Me and him jump in to his million dollar car and rush to the million dollar company that could have been mine. Rick looks at me with a smile as he opens every door for me as I felt a switch of role as I flubbed my ass in the head chair of the meeting.

"Hi, it's a good day to be me only because I'm getting what I always wanted a place above all. You need a figure head a man to think for you and the one you had, just realized he was not good enough, by the look on your faces the footage your going to show me scared you and brought you down to a low." As I say to the board as I look at them whispering to themselves.

I look at Rick as he lowers his head as the other board members look at him. One of the board members pulls out a laptop as another stands up and turns it on as I sit back down in my chair as I am about ready to see the after math of Kansas.

"As you know there was a missile attack on Kansas at 12:32pm, the news spread far and wide all over the world. We thought it was a simple chemical attack, that only require total shut down of the surrounding area, but we were wrong." Says one of the chairmen as he sits down, another stands up to replace the other.

"The Chemical is not simple but more of a plague and disease. That affected everyone in the disaster that was dead. It was like something out of the movies, the footage will show itself what we are facing and why we are all here." Says the second chairmen as he plays the footages as Rick stares away.

As I watch I see a simply news reporter covering footage of a bunch of dead bodies as they are stop by a military personnel asking to leave. In the back ground you see one of the dead bodies get up off the ground as one of the military personnel run over to check it out just to get rushed attack by the half-dead individual, as the military opens fire on it. As I watch little more of the footage I ask to shut it off as I realize the cruel reality of the watch I saw as another chairman stands up.

"That not all we just recently receive any other clip of a Animal Activist off the coast of Canada of an unidentified boat that was about to lunch two war hands, but it stop just to open fire on a Harpoon Boat. Lucky enough the Animal Activist barely escapes to get the footage to military hands." Says the Chairmen has he shows the footage.

I stand out of my chair turning to the white board, as I ask for them to play the footage again as I see something as I draw what I see off the boats. I step back to see I drawn a fist with a thunder bolt in it. The one of the chairmen push the other out of the way has he watches the footage closely.

"How you learn to do that?" says one of the other Chairmen as he looks suprize.

"He always was able to capture stuff of interest from movies and draw them by just looking at them. He is genius of capture stuff that happens to catch his eye." Says Rick as he steps over to the water cooler and gets water.

One of the chairmen gets on his cell phone as the other; sit back down as I watch all their faces. I walk over to the big windows in the conference room as I pitcher something like Kansas happening right in front of me as the living dead eat helpless people wonder about.

The chairmen on the phone looks at me as he throws his phone of the on the table, and leans on the table like he is about to roar. "They want this suite today and ready" Says the chairmen as he sits down in his chair.

"How it takes months to come up with a proto type and months to ruff draft it." Says rick slamming his fist on the table as I look at him with a smile, and turn to the other chairmen.

"We do have a prototype but we need to make it ruff drafted. What type of hardware and other equipment we have here in this facility?" I ask as I call my wife to get the suite me and Scott made ready.

Rick throws me his keys as everyone nods to each other and me. "Take it I will get the shop ready for your return" says rick as everyone starts to leave the room.

I jumped into the sports car thrown into high gear and lawfully rushed my way back home as the wife sits there with what I needed as a kiss a good bye and letting me know her going to her sisters. I kissed her and Alex good by and lawfully rushed back to the job where the shop and the crew sit waiting.

"Rick I need it to be me, and just you the other crew can get the other equipment necessary ready, but the suite must be made in my own condition and I need steady hands." Say to Rick as he ask the other guys to gather supplies.

I look at rick as I don't say anything as I shown him my plans. "Listen to me very carefully the government can't have this suite, if they get this suite they will use it to control and compress the people. That symbol I drew is of a Nazi Super Human Program (NSHP) that the US help fund under the table. That is the Hand of Zom, the real name of zombie came from profession Zom Zeasikia." As I explain to Rick as he looks puzzled.

"How would you know such information and leave me in the dark." Asks Rick as he hands me some pliers, and looks at the blue prints, and looks back at the suite.

"It's because it was a family secret my friend my great, great grandfather was one of the American scientist that was working on the NSHP, and also past on that genius gene to me.

Rick laughs and hands me a screw driver, and starts up a computer. I test power going to the suite. A voice comes over the intercom. "Rick which type of wire you need for the cross over." Rick looks puzzled and looks over at me.

"What cross over you dumb ass?" asks Rick confused with a question that he can't answer.

The intercom comes back on "The sowing of your dress." Says the voices on the other side laughing, and Rick back on the intercom with a calm voice, and coughs little before he speaks.

"I prefer the white wires make sure it perfect I want your mom's eye glow when I behind her over in it. Enough of the playing around and get back to work dumbasses!" says Rick angrily over the intercom as the other side goes silent.

I go over to the computer and look over the circuit relays to see if their up. As Rick with his sowing skill from home economics from high school does some sowing putting some piece of anti-flammable fabrics onto the suite. I start constructing Virtual construct of the computer using computer code as I link all the systems to the suite. Rick then wield some plates of very light bullet proof plates on joints, chest, and head.

"Ok Rick the muscle sensors are working the cooling regulator are in check, the motion sensors are functioning, and simulator in runtime is good, next is to make sure the power output stay green when its activated." As I say looking over everything twice as Rick gets on the intercom demanding coffee and some cup cakes, as I lick my lips.

After 2 hours of work and some tweaking the suite was on it finally preps as me and Rick hear a big bang as we hear screams over. I look at Rick has he points to the suite, as he hits the lock on the door. He helps me put on the suite as we hear shooting behind the door.

"Listening to me there is a weapon depot two hallway down; the suite is ready only thing we have to do is run the download sequences for the Circuit Muscular System (CMS) so you can walk with the thing.

Rick finish zipping and buttoning the last of my suite just as you hear what sounds like a blow touch lighting up. I put on the helmet and adjust the high tech goggles with heat sensors, binoculars, and night vision. Rick pointed to the vent above.

"Rick come on I don't want to leave you behind." I said as Rick shakes his head.

"No I must stay and slow them down, now get your ass moving your family needs you man." Says rick as he grabs the biggest wrench lying around and stands ready for what ever comes through that doors as I jump into the vents and crawled my way through as every movement started to get easier as the CMS is adapting to my movement.

As I get deeper I can hear Rick scream as I stop for a moment of silences and realize that Rick was right I need to get back home to protect my family. With that motivation I kick out the vent into the hallway and rushed into the weapon Depot and lock the door behind as I hear grunts down the hallway.

My name is Benjamin Javisky one of many survivors of an unidentified attack on US soil. Only information we have is that its chemical weapon turning the dead into flesh eating zombies, and an unidentified water craft shooting these missiles. I knew what group or faction it could be but not sure who is the puppeteer is.

I know the attack as to do with the Nazi super Human Experiment that happen around World War Two any other information is in the dark. I taken an idea from my son Alex and created a suite with the most high tech stuff I can find, and now I am in a weapon depot, about ready to kick some undead ass. I am calling this suite The Z-Assassin (T.Z.A.).

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Hand of Zom**

**Chapter Two: Nano Man**

I was simple military brat of a rich military family, every male in my family was one way or another evolves in the military. My father spend a lot of money in insure me and my brothers where safe. My younger brother is still in military school, and my oldest is special ops in special unit calling themselves Iron Clad. I just the army and was shipped out to desert storm soon after basic training.

I was ambushed and nearly died from RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). I lost half of my body and was pronounced die when I was found by my older brother squad I was rushed to a secret lab where they create super weapons, I was numbered and freeze until there was a way to reconstruct me.

The year 2010 was the raise of Nano Technology, and my younger brother see to it to be the top researcher of Nano reanimation, and I had Subject 1 of 7 other subject was going to be the first to be put under this new technology. They called it Regenerator Nano Reconstruction Reanimation (RNRR). The Nanomites where made to replace my white blood cells to reanimate damage or missing parts, but living tissues where needed, luckily my brother was also involved with tissue cult, which provided me with living tissue to reconstruct my missing and damages parts of my body. After a successful reconstruction I was awaken and was renamed Nano Man 1 and I was first of many super soldiers. I did lose a lot of my memory, and was held until I was tested and marked suitable for human reaction.

I was put in a cell where I was told it was only temporary for now, and was giving scheduled training times to test my abilities. After 6 months of training I was called to action for a conflict in desert storm again. I mad man was building biological weapons and they wanted to keep it hash, hash, so I joined Iron Clad with my older brother which now was the head of the group and sent in to clean up the miss just to run into a trap which yet again left me demobilized and imprisoned.

I yet again unaware of my enemies and abilities was hit by RPG again, and left with half a body, and inability to reconstruct myself, but my Nano mites did manage to keep me alive. I'm unable to move or fix my current issue so I focused on finding away to reconstruct my body another way. After one year of tortured, and being experimented on I finally found a way, but the way is only temporary and requires some alchemy which I learned basic concepts from an old book left for me to read.

Although the book was somewhat fictional, I did manage to understand a simple concept, I had to trick the Nano Mites that my body was something else, like sand, rock, and metal, in doing so I was able reconstruct my missing limbs with sand and whatever material the mites put together. Now that I can manipulate the Nano Mites to used basic minerals and material I can now plan my escape which will be very tuff to pull off. So I practice 5 to 6 days to master the Nano Mites new ability, and to train my new body to move without being caught or seen putting myself together.

By now I was used to the torture and they can see breaking limbs and doing other mean things seem to have no effect, and they find themselves to curious to do away with me. So I played along, acting like there was no hope, and became speechless. They have such a rude of awakening when the check out what I can do. So I waiting late at night were they was a thin amount of guards wondering about.

I then used the dirt, rocks and wood around me to reconstruct my missing limbs as I made sure they were strong enough for my next act and I brace myself into a focus stance and I pull back material like arm to knock down the metal door in front of me. I listen first to make sure there was not a lot of movement outside as I notice a guard coming to the door with one powerful motion I swing as hard as I can slamming my fist and weight into the door as it comes off the hinds and crushes the unexpected guard just about to peek in.

I look at my crushed used limbs I noticed the Nano Mites became little quicker at reconstructing my limbs good thing as corner of my eye I notice a guard running for his gun, so I pick up the door and slung it across the hallway crushing the bustard as the noise alerted some more guards. I knew I didn't have much time so I darted down the hall looking for the exit as I knock off one guards head as I manage to pick up a pistol and shot two other in the head.

I was confused and lost I decided fuck this and yet again focus my strength into my punches as I bust my way into what looks like the guards barracks, luckily there was only four of them as I unloaded the rest of the pistol clip into two of the as I crack one in the head as I throw the pistol and manage to crash the other one with a table that I happen to grab as the one with minor head wound stumbled out in the hallway bleeding as two other guards started to scream.

I pick up two full auto machine guns as I step out in the hallway unloading both guns in all direction of the hallways as I manage to kill at least four, I was surprise I haven't ran into any guards that happens get off a shot, I guess I was a lot quicker than them. I then drop the empty guns and happen to stumble over the exit as I hear a lot of foot traffic and screaming of soldier outside.

I closed my eyes and take in a deep breath as I kick down the door and dashed to nearest cover which happens to be a jeep, as I hear gun fire raining down on the vehicle. I notice a heavy machine gun mounted to the jeep, perfect opportunity to let off some steam. I step up grab the heavy bustard and open fire bracing my feet hard as the bustard kick I try to aim for all the vehicles hoping the explosion with knock some of them on their asses.

I did take some hit that time, put because of my torture, I was use to the pain as I notice a truck pulling up, I took the opportunity and pull the driver from it as I high jack the bitch and drove as fast as I can out of the compound. I yet again didn't see the RPG which blow me and the truck to kingdom come, something happen just as me and the truck blown up, I see a large spark as I went blank for just a minute as I wake up noticing I was different somehow.

The Nanomites must of taking on some type of self awareness because, I wake up incased in metal as it slowly melts away as I notice I have new limbs. Which looks like pieces of the truck. I hear a voice in my head. "Hey bro probably wondering what is going on no worry taken little bit to find you, and I now I know your locations, but you still need to clean up so get to work that base needs to be clean from the desert." Says the familiar voice. I didn't have time to think about the voice as I learn from the three times of getting hit from RPGs I picked up a piece of the scrap metal of the use to be truck and counter the RPG as the explosion knocks me back little.

As the ringing of the blast stops, and I recover I can see bricks trying to reload the RPG as I look alright at them, and point as picture throwing my fist at the as it launches from my arm and blows up the enclose of the bricks with the RPG. I smile little as I look at the rest of the army in front of me as I realize what I can do.

I am Ben Storm Secret Government Super Weapon created with nano technology and prisoner of a family of riches, of war, and a new life. I seek no greed's, no power, and no desire to utilize this new gain of power for self gain, I joined to protect my country and with this power I shall do so, I am Ben Storm, I am Nano Man.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hand of Zom**

**Chapter Three: Cyber Window & Chain Boss**

He was a gentle man. He not like anyone survive the conflicts he went into. Born orphan after his parents died from a unfriendly protest. He was called hulk because of his abnormal size 7 foot giant with a kind heart, drafted at the age of 16 by the Russia government. I met him while I was on a mission after three years with the military my loveable giant, decided he only wanted to be with me.

There is no such thing of happy love story when your father is a Drug Lord, and manger Arms Dealer in Russia. The strange thing my father was happy to see me with a man he know would shield me from anything he open the business and his heart taking in my new husband. That was his plan all along he followed the man of my dream every since he was 10, watching him defend himself on the street. My father was going take him in at that time but the Russia Military got to him first.

Something you need to know about both sides though, my father side deals directly with the Russia government, and it was my father arranged for him to step foot into his business as his son-in-law. Great criminal minds always thing ahead of the game. Well that game changed when the word was out about some odd organization calling themselves the Hand of Zom.

This faction set into my father's tuff, and angered him more when his top bosses started to disappear. Hand of Zom seemed to somehow get one step ahead of my father, only because he never had the chance to strike back. Hand of Zom with one swift move cleared the Russia Mob from existence. After the explosion of the mansion I lived in I find myself a lone, and crippled and nakied laid out on a table.

I was at the mercy of a Cybernetic Doctor calling himself Chrome. He rebuilt me in one day, then sent me off to some secret training facility, where I spend 3 years being trained as an assassin. I was never told who or what I was working for, only to follow order and do as told. So with nothing else to do and the lost of family and my husband I became a cold hearted bitch of death. I was a tool and a weapon of a faceless organization, at first. Like my father I got smarted and curious, and started to dig within myself and those that made me.

Three years of working and digging I discovered I was the right hand bitch of Zom. I also discovered something more worth my time, I came across a co-op mission to retrieve a weapon. That weapon happened to be my husband. So I killed who every I had to get the where about to my love. Location was a secret facility in the USA, the reports say a undercover USA operative program discovered the broken giant and decided to use him as a test subject.

So my love was a weapon to the highest bidder to be used for the more heavier clean ups. I also discovered because the success of the Nano Man Project, they decided to use my husband on some type of Hulk Musclular Nano Enhancer Program (H.M.N.E.P.). They medical label with a rare Hulk Muscular Disorder (H.M.D.) which explained his 7 foot tallness and his muscle mass. So because of Nano-Man they created a different use of the nanos and used them to regenerate, strengthen, and control pain. The only issue and flaw is it cause madness and uncontrollable rage. So when he is not being used he is chained up in a small cell and put to sleep.

I was going to set him free, I know I can control him since I had a theory he out of control because of his memory collapses of us and what happen. So I fled my home country and arrived in USA. Although I made sure I was on another mission to throw off Zom. When I arrived I did get a welcome committee, oddly enough it was a old friend of my fathers, that want to bring back his organization, as me the head Lord. I oddly enough I accepted and continued with my own plans.

Before I ran off to rescue my love one. I knew I would have to go under the knife again to remove the plagued cyber-upgrades I got from Chrome and upgraded into a new being. So I had to wait another year seeking out looking for another Cybernetic Doctor luckily Chrome had a revival his own brother Burk. He was unaware of his brother living, and agreed to help me.

Burk turned out to be two times better than his brother and gave me the tools to sneak into the military compound where my love is being held. My cybernetic tools where best, making me shadow to all the technology that the USA government used. When I got their I stumbled upon a better find. Three other beings, One some type of reptilian like experiment, and a unknown fire cracker. Both held against their will.

I knew it will take a distraction to get my hubby out, so I made a deal with both candidates. Simple make it out a live then you have a home to come to. So operation break out started, when I got to my loves cell I say the most beautiful thing before my eyes others would call him a monster to me he was even more beautiful In my eye. I knew he felt my presents only because he overcame the drugs pumping into his system and with one swift move I was in his arms.

I lost tract of the other two individual only, because we came under fire as soon as the cell was broken. My love used the chains he was jailed with and used them as form of armor to help reflect that gun fire, with my stealth ability I was able to sneak up on my of them and knock them out, as my hubby mows down anyone in the way of the exit. We both tried our best to keep the body count down since we both don't blame the USA for what they did.

I am Shena Rasivok the Cyber Widow and my hubby Roxs Rasivok the Chain Boss, both victims of the raise of Zom and both weapons of destruction and mayhem. I won't let Zom win I will take after where my father left of better and improved and strike Zom down from the ground up.

To Be Continued.


End file.
